Iron Fist
by Tsumaru
Summary: A fifth King of Iron Fist tournament is held. Jin Kazama enters, with one thing weighing on his mind. R and R please. Critisism accepted, just not to hateful.
1. Training

Iron Fist  
By Corey Sonier((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) Disclaimer: I do not own Jin or any other characters from Tekken. They are all copyrighted to Namco®.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
Chapter 1:  
Training  
  
_Pow! Pow! Bang! Pow!_ was all that could be heard throughout the small dojo in northeast Japan. The young man of 23 trained hard in that small room day and night, night and day. Sweat poured off of him at he punched the heavy bag hanging from the ceiling. _Left, Right, Left, Left, Right, 1, 2, 1, 2. _The man muttered under his breath. The wooden door slid open, an old man walking in the small room, watching the young man train. "Erm...Jin?" The young man didn't respond. "Jin!" the old man tried again, calling the man. Jin finally stopped training. He looked at his master, spiked black hair swaying with his movement. "Yes, master?" he responded.  
"A letter arrived for you today. It appears that the Mishima Zaibatsu is hosting a fifth tournament." The man said, watching Jin walk over to read the letter. "I guess they are, huh." Jin said, looking at his master. He read the letter. ---  
  
_'Dear Mr. Kazama,  
  
We would like to inform you of the 5th King of Iron Fist tournament. It was Mr.Heihachi Mishima's dying wish that Devil Gene be sought out once more and taken from the winner. In exchange, the winner will be awarded anything he desires. We hope to see you there. A meeting will be held on May 15th to let all participants know who they are paired up with to fight. We hope to see you there.  
Sincerely,  
Ayouju Zekken, Chairman'  
_  
Jin finished reading the letter. Something wasn't right. 'Mr. Heihachi Mishima's dying wish' Dying wish? Could it be true that Heihachi was dead? Something didn't feel right. 'Thank you, master." Jin said, bowing. The old man bowed, and walked out of the door. Jin resumed training, preparing for the tournament ahead.


	2. In 3 days

Iron Fist  
By Corey Sonier Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of the characters ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
In 3 days  
  
Jin Kazama resumed training until the day of the meeting arrived. He walked out of the room, and changed into his good clothes. He arrived at the large building on time, and walked through the doors. All his old opponents were sitting in chairs around the large table. He sat at the edge of the table at an empty chair, and looked at all of the fighters. Hwoarang, Xiaoyu, King, Yoshimitsu, Christie, just to name a few. He looked all around the table. "Isn't Kazuya supposed to be here?" he thought to himself. The man cleared his throat and spoke. He announced all the pairings.  
Jin heard his pairing. Jin vs. Hwoarang. The first match of the tournament against his rival. How perfect. The man called out the last pairing and Jin went back down to the lobby. Pictures of the past tournaments hung upon the wall. A large one of Heihachi hung in the center. Jin went to his limo and rode back to the dojo. He went straight to the training room and sat down.  
How could Heihachi die? He had a top-notch security system, guards all around the place, and he was one of the best fighters around. It must've been an inside job. It could've been Kazuya, possessed by Devil. No way of knowing for sure. Maybe someone at the tournament knew. He arrived at the tournament that Sunday and prepared to his fight. He knew Hwoarang would be at his best after his training no doubt. He met up with Hwoarang on his way to the ring. "Hey, Hwoarang. I wanna make a deal with you." Jin said, looking at Hwoarang. Hwoarang tilted his head and smiled. "Well then. The almighty Jin wants to make a deal with me. Well then, what do you want?" "If I beat you, you tell me all you know about Heihachi's death." Jin said. "Sounds fair. I don't guess you're gonna hear much." Hwoarang said walking away, laughing. Jin smirked. "With the way I beat you, I'm not sure if you're even going to be able to talk." Jin laughed. He made his way to the large platform that he'd be fighting the first match on. Hwoarang stepped up and started stretching before the match. Jin went up on the platform and just stood there waiting.  
The announcer raised his hand and spoke to the microphone. "Round 1! FIGHT!!!" Hwoarang charged toward Jin and kicked him straight in the ribs. Jin stumbled back and countered with a Corpse Thrust and flung Hwoarang 10 feet back towards the end of the platform. Hwoarang sprang back up and drop kicked Jin in the shins, causing Jin to drop to the floor. Jin rolled forwards with his right foot up, hitting Hwoarang in the chest. Hwoarang winced and did a combo of kicks and punches on Jin. Jin blocked all the hits and punched Hwoarang right in the jaw. Hwoarang doubled over and grunted. Jin stomped on his leg and backed up, waiting for Hwoarang to get up. Blood leaked out for Hwoarang's mouth as he stumbled up and shifted to his left stance. He double punched Jin in the ribs and drop kicked him in the ankle. Before Jin could fall, Hwoarang performed an uppercut on Jin and flung him upward. Jin coughed up a mouthful of blood, which landed on the floor. Jin plummeted to the ground and struggled to get up after that blow. It was one of Hwoarang's strongest techniques. Jin managed to get up and stand straight. A red aura glowed around him, his body flowing with power. He walked over to Hwoarang and punched his fist straight into his stomach. He then swung his left foot straight into his ribs sending him 5 feet into the air. While falling, Jin elbowed him in the spine when he was mid-way to the ground. Hwoarang hit the ground hard, making part of the stone platform crack. Ruby-colored blood running down his face, he turned on his back. "Jin," he said. "I'll meet you at your dojo in 3 days. Then I will tell you what I know." Hwoarang said, getting dragged away by the medics.  
Jin got his wounds healed by the medical department at the arena and went back to the dojo. He didn't see Kazuya watching the match with all the others. Where was he? He must've gotten a letter. Or did he? Maybe the tournament organizers finally got smart and banned him. One less fighter he'd have to knock out. But he wouldn't get the information he needed. He had a feeling Heihachi wasn't dead. He was probably just hiding somewhere like a little kid. And he would just poke his head out of the wall and go "Boo." Jin smirked at the thought. He walked down the path and got in his limousine and rode back to the dojo. He got out of the limo and walked to the door and opened it. He walked in, looking in the main room where his master was usually sitting at this time. Except, this time he wasn't sitting. Jin stared horrified at his murdered master. Blood still dripping on the floor, so it wasn't executed long ago. Jin figured it happened 30 minutes ago. He went to the cemetery carrying his dead master and buried him there. He bowed his bead and said a prayer for him and went back to the dojo. He went to bed that night, but couldn't fall asleep. The horrific images of the blood and the body of his master still painted in his mind. But he couldn't let that bother him. He had to focus his entire mind on the tournament and preparing. He had to get stronger in case he had to face Kazuya once more. And he knew that Heihachi was just waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------( Author's note: I made it longer this time. Thanks for all the reviews and keep 'em coming. I liked this chapter. I didn't thing it'd come out right, but surprisingly, it did. 


	3. Answers

Iron Fist

By Corey Sonier

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

Answers

Jin awoke that hazy morning and found another letter in the mail. He opened the envelope and read the letter. It was short, but it served it purpose. It was from Kazuya. He said to meet him down the alleyway downtown. He left the address. '_101 Genku Dr._' Jin knew that place. His mother's business used to be there. No doubt Kazuya knew that also. He put on his black gi and tied the red belt. He pushed the oak wood door open and walked out of the dojo. On the way, he thought. Could this be a trap? Kazuya was known for that. He took after his father, Heihachi. Jin thought about his grandfather. After his mother died, he went to train with Heihachi. He participated in the tournament when he hosted the third. He had transformed into a devil in that tournament. The Devil Gene had awoken.

He arrived at the alleyway and walked down the path. "Glad you could make it." Kazuya said, stepping off of the wall, and walking over to Jin. "So. What do you want?" Jin said, looking over to his father. "I may have the information you are searching for. Information concerning Heihachi Mishima." He said. "Well then. What do you know?" Jin said. Kazuya smirked. "Heihachi wasn't exactly murdered. Oh yes, he is still very alive. This is but the first stage of his plan. He knows the other fighters are all fools. He knew you wouldn't believe his 'dead' story. Heihachi has all of this figured out. We are all mere pawns in his plan." He explained, looking at Jin all the while. "I see. But why are you telling me this?" Jin asked. "I simply wanted you to know. But it won't matter a bit. You'll forget everything once I beat your face into the pavement when we fight." Kazuya said, smirking. Jin glared. "We'll just see about that." He said and left.

His next fight arrangements arrived in the mail. He was fighting Xiaoyu. "This should be easy." Jin said smiling. He arrived at the location the letter said the fight would be held an hour later and met up with Xiaoyu. "Hello Xiaoyu." Jin said, greeting her. "Hey Jin. Well, may the best fighter win!" she said, winking at Jin. "Fight!" the announcer yelled, starting the fight. Xiaoyu crouched, and kicked Jin's lower legs and drop kicked him. Jin fell, and sprung back up. He charged toward Xiaoyu and swung a fist at her chest. She blocked and hit Jin 5 times, performing a Phoenix. Jin stumbled and got back up. He threw a punch at her face and hit her. Xiaoyu winced and put a hand up to her cheek. Jin continued with a series of punches to her mid-section. He ended the series with a hard kick, which sent her flying. A small spurt of blood came out of Xiaoyu mouth as Jin's hits left bruises on her body. She landed hard on the ground and struggled to get up. A glare was fixed on her face at Jin as she charged. She punched Jin as hard as she could in the ribs and continued with about 5 other punches to his stomach. She punched his jaw, ending the series of hits. She stood there, ready to guard as she tried to catch her breath. A smirk crept upon Jin's face. He flew toward Xiaoyu and performed a Corpse Thrust to her stomach. It sent her flying, as blood leaked out of her mouth and went into the air, then ran down her cheek as she landed hard on the ground. "And Jin is the winner!" the announcer said, ending the match. Jin walked toward the weakened Xiaoyu. "Meet me at my dojo when you get out of here." He whispered to her, and handing her a piece of paper with the address as she was carried away for medical treatment on her wounds. He left to go back to his dojo inside of his limousine and rode away.

A few hours later Xiaoyu knocked on the door of the dojo. Jin opened it and Xiaoyu entered. "So, what's up?" she said. "I need all the information on Heihachi Mishima's death that you have." Jin said, looking at Xiaoyu and sitting down. "Alright then. But it might take a while to tell you everything..." she said, smiling.

-------------------------------end of chapter 3

Wazzup you guys! Sorry it took me so long. Well, Read and Review!


	4. Of truth or lies?

Iron Fist

By Corey Sonier

Chapter 4

Of truth or lies?

"Now then..." Xiaoyu said, looking toward Jin. "I heard that he was murdered by a new version of Jacks. They made them with self-destruct systems. And right after you left the dojo, they attacked. The trapped Heihachi and activated their self-destruct systems. Kazuya transformed into a devil and left while his father was killed." She paused, and took a breath. "But, I don't think he's dead. Heihachi wouldn't be killed that easy. Nope, I think he's still hiding somewhere. Just waiting, for you. I mean, why do you think he says he wants the Devil Gene? He obviously thinks that you or Kazuya is going to win the tournament. He has a lot of faith in you two." She said and looked at Jin, who was looking at the table. "I see. I'm going to get to the end of the tournament. I am going to kill Kazuya for my mother, and I am going to get rid of Heihachi for good." Jin said, looking up.

"Bingo." Xiaoyu said, "I guess I'll be going." She said and got up, blowing a kiss to Jin and smiling. She left and Jin stayed there. That did make sense. And he would probably have to face a Jack in the tournament. How would he face that Jack? If they did have the self-destruct system, he'd be dead in a matter of minutes. He needed to train more. He couldn't be defeated. He HAD to defeat Kazuya, and he HAD to defeat Heihachi. He went and checked the mail, and found a letter. It was his match up for the next fight. He had to fight King. "This won't be easy..." he said to himself, and walked back into the dojo and trained. Could Xiaoyu be telling the truth? He could only keep fighting for answers.

-----------------------------------------------chapter end--------------------------

A/N: Sorry it was so short. But it was supposed to be. The next one will be long, I promise.


End file.
